togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
New Summerset
New Summerset is a city state in Ihazon. It is the second largest city in Ihazon and the nationwide largest industrial sector. The rapid growth of the city has seen it rivalling Langenthal in areal size, but the city has a much lower residential density due to many large landmarks and industrial complexes. History New Summerset was the result of a series of tragic events leading to the ultimate destruction of a previous city of the same name, Summerset. It began in mid 2015 when Borisdotpercy tragically died of cancer after spending too much time on 5chan. HyperDuck volunteered to maintain the city of Summerset as Acting Mayor, until a new mayor was officially elected in the following year's general election. This never happened however, as there was no city administration building at the time to account for an election. However, on September 11th 2015, female activists hijacked commercial flight FR1311 - direct from Langenthal International Airport (LIX) to Tinville Central Airport (TVC). After overpowering the pilots and crew with bottles of vodka, the hijackers lost control of the plane. It started veering to the left and eventually took a sharp nosedive from 420,000ft, plummeting into Summerset Farms and killing everyone onboard. One of the confirmed casualties was Metteliten, rest in peace. Thankfully, nobody on the ground suffered fatal injuries. However, Betsy the Cow got pretty scared and recieved medical attention from the local vet. After these two terrible occurrences with just a few months of each other, the collective decision between the President of Ihazon, Togfan, and Acting Mayor of Summerset, HyperDuck, was made to raze the city to the ground and rebuild it in a new location. To preserve the original history of Summerset, the name was carried over to the new city, along with much of the building design. A new motorway extension was built, linking New Summerset to the other nearby cities via SV1. Demographics something something horses household population averages at 2.4 roughly 75% of homes are occupied median income is 780/y Boroughs New Summerset has 12 boroughs that are officially recognised by the LGA. These are, in alphabetical order, City of New Summerset, Eating, East Eating, Eastern West Flecksington, Ecks on Sett, Nortsham, Park, Rewley, Slouthceister, St. Borishire in the North, St Borishire in the South, and West Flecksington. Despite this, many people have their own opinions on how many boroughs there actually are. Since the City of New Summerset is split into 2 parts (The main borough and the plaza), some also split this into 2 seperate boroughs - both retaining the same name. Others insist that this borough does not even exist at all and is simply just New Summerset. These disagreements have often led to fights and brawls. While most of these altercations are simply verbal or quickly broken up by the local pollis, there have also been some serious crimes commited. In 2016, Claire Less, a local Setter, was fatally wounded in her Eastern West Flecksington townhouse. While no motive for the attack was ever released, Less was known to speak her controversial opinions about the New Summerset boroughs openly in Park, sometimes even going door-to-door asking people to sign a petition to officially change the number of boroughs to 8 - Eating, Eastern West Flecksington, Nortsham, Park, Rewley, Slouthceister, St. Borishire, and West Flecksington. Less' petition has harboured over 7 signatures, many of which were signed after her death - likely due to the extreme amount of media attention and coverage surrounding it. Landmarks well there's: * a cathedral * a football stadiu, * a big park * a pub named the tit faced tavern * an airport * lesko's HQ * a dick * a petting zoo * magnus stolt's penthous * the fbi HQ (isnt actually built yet) * literally any lesko store that's about it Infrastructure Due to New Summerset being constructed in recent times, a greater attention has been paid to infrastructure than other, older cities that has to deal with existing structures that often complicate new projects. As a result, infrastructure in New Summerset is of a modern standard. Rail New Summerset has two passenger railway stations, Eating Broadway Station in Eating and Nortsham Terminal in Nortsham. Both of these stations allow for high traffic, with passing tracks for freight and express trains. Most of the rail line in New Summerset is submerged, and Nortsham Terminal is the only station in Ihazon that is entirely underground. The tunnel emerges in Slouthceister, where IRATE's main rail yard is located, New Summerset Freight Yard. Trains are stored and maintained here. NS Yard also has a freight terminal from where Lesko Freyt Reyl ships goods to Thoiria. Air East Eating holds New Summerset Domestic Airport, a large and modern commuter airport currently under construction. Road New Summerset have no in-city motorways, but has wide broadways to lead major traffic through the denser parts of the city. The main road connection out of New Summerset is via SV4, a motorway leading into Eating. SV4 can be travelled to get to SV1, leading into Langenthal or to Tinville. Category:Tog Creative Category:Cities